


Sixteen

by Cheeyathebard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Sharing a Bed, Swimming, Total mush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeyathebard/pseuds/Cheeyathebard
Summary: Cat yawned sleepily as she pulled up outside the registration building of the luxury camping resort she’d booked for Carter’s birthday. It was the only thing he’d asked for and at just about sixteen, she counted herself lucky that he wanted to spend time with her at all, let alone a whole five days.Cat’s conditions for her agreement to camping was that she got to choose the spot and that there would be no tents involved, so they compromised and chose a nice cabin in a resort with all the amenities of home, surrounded by a picturesque and safe forest. However, when Carter had unexpectedly asked if Kara could come too, and the reporter had agreed, Cat had needed to change the reservation to a cabin for three instead of two.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 18
Kudos: 170





	Sixteen

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally just a well-used trope of cabin and bed sharing. I wrote it to make myself feel better, since I’m struggling to move forward with “And a Bottle of Rum”!

Cat yawned sleepily as she pulled up outside the registration building of the luxury camping resort she’d booked for Carter’s birthday. It was the only thing he’d asked for and at just about sixteen, she counted herself lucky that he wanted to spend time with her at all, let alone a whole five days.

Cat’s conditions for her agreement to camping was that she got to choose the spot and that there would be no tents involved, so they compromised and chose a nice cabin in a resort with all the amenities of home, surrounded by a picturesque and safe forest. However, when Carter had unexpectedly asked if Kara could come too, and the reporter had agreed, Cat had needed to change the reservation to a cabin for three instead of two.

So, after a four-hour drive full of enjoyable conversation, and her son and Kara singing into water bottles karaoke style, they’d arrived, late evening, to the resort. Cat got out of the car and stretched the stiffness out of her back as Kara and Carter walked toward the lobby, still deep in conversation, and the older woman couldn’t help but smile at how well they got along.

“Mom! C’mon!” Carter called and, lifting a hand in acknowledgement, Cat followed them inside. She went to the reception desk as her companions engrossed themselves in naming the fish in the large tank across the lobby and giving them secret spy backstories. She chuckled at their antics as she pulled out her driver's license to set it on the countertop.

“Hi, Cat Grant checking in,” she said to the young receptionist.

“Welcome to Camp Freedom, Ms. Grant,” the woman replied with a smile. “I have five nights in a cabin for three on your reservation.” She looked at Cat’s license and then slid it back to her. “Is that correct?”

“That’s correct,” Cat confirmed. She put the card back in her wallet and waited expectantly.

“Number eight,” the receptionist said with a smile. “You were lucky to get this one. We’re totally booked out now. It’s been a busy season.”

“Any business is good business,” the CEO chuckled as she took the key cards. “Thank you. Where should I park?”

“Each cabin has its own parking. Just follow the signs.”

Cat tapped her fingers on the countertop as her attention was momentarily drawn to Kara’s boisterous laughter. She loved how the young woman laughed at her son’s jokes and made him feel so comfortable. He was a special kid and didn’t have that many friends so she was glad he could count the reporter as one of them.

“You have a lovely family,” the receptionist said with a smile.

Cat opened her mouth to clarify but the words died on her lips and she just smiled instead. “Thank you.” She turned and strolled across the lobby to collect her son and friend. “C’mon, Troublemakers,” she said. “I need some rest after that drive.”

“You should’ve let me drive when I offered,” Kara teased. “Instead of being stubborn.”

“I wanted us to actually get here in one piece,” the older woman deadpanned.

“I’m an excellent driver,” Kara fake pouted. “Dad lets me drive slow on the driveway every Saturday.”

“Ha! Rain Man. Nineteen-eighty-eight,” Carter exclaimed.

Kara chuckled and reached up to ruffle his hair affectionately. “Impressive, Bud.”

Carter grinned and ducked away from her hand. “Hey! Watch the do!”

Cat turned to lead them back to the car. “Besides,” she went on. “You only wanted to drive so you can say you drove a Porsche.”

Kara fake gasped this time. “Rude!”

The CEO let her hand brush her friend’s affectionately as they walked on, smiling at each other.

Xx

“Oh no,” Carter said quietly.

Cat was shaking her head, lips pressed together in a thin line as the three of them stood in the small hallway outside the first of only two bedrooms. Then she made a small clucking sound and crossed her arms. “Well, I guess I’m taking the couch.”

“Miss Grant, no,” Kara said immediately. “Let me see if I can get us another cabin.”

“They’re booked out,” the older woman replied. “It’s ok. I made the rookie mistake of not clarifying we wanted three bedrooms, so I’ll take the couch.”

“I’LL take the couch,” Kara protested, shaking her head. “You’re paying for this vacation.”

“My mind is made up, Kara,” Cat said firmly. “Now go bring in the bags, both of you, while I light the fire. Chop chop.”

“Yes, Miss Grant,” the younger woman replied unhappily. She led Carter out into the darkness and opened the Cayenne’s trunk to pull out her bag and Cat’s. “I feel bad,” she told him, frowning deeply. “I wish she’d let me take the couch.” She handed his bag to him before closing the trunk again and carefully locking the SUV.

The young man looked at her sagely. “It’s always best to not argue with her.”

Kara sighed, shaking her head. “I know.”

They strolled back into the cabin to find Cat tutting as she went through the kitchen cabinets. “They have everything but alcohol,” she murmured but startled slightly as Kara pressed her hand against the small of her back.

“Hold on, I brought some,” the younger woman said with a smile and Cat pursed her lips in surprise. Kara went to her bag and brought back a large bottle of vodka. “Not your usual preference, but will it do? Or I could drive back to the lobby and try to get you something?”

Cat chuckled. “Sometimes, you surprise the hell out of me, Kara,” she said, shaking her head. “This will do just fine.” She took the bottle and went to the refrigerator. “Luckily, we have ice.” Kara grabbed three glasses and set them on the counter. Cat put ice in them and poured a generous measure of vodka into two before pouring a can of coke into the third for her son. “Mixer?” she asked her friend.

“Neat is fine,” Kara replied, earning herself a raised eyebrow.

“Well, well, surprising once more, Miss Danvers.” The older woman passed out the drinks and then raised hers in a toast. “To Carter on his sixteenth birthday vacation. Tomorrow, he will finally achieve permission to date!”

“Mom!” Carter exclaimed, eyes widening and cheeks flushing.

Kara grinned, clinked her glass against his and then Cat’s. “And a lucky person they’ll be to date such a great young man. To Carter!” Then she tossed back the contents of the glass in one go, making Cat chuckle.

Carter’s blush deepened and his Mom smiled gently, very aware of the crush her son had on her friend. “Thanks,” he mumbled, rubbing at his cheek, and clearing his throat. “So,” he went on, changing the subject. “What’s for dinner? I’m starving.”

“Me too,” Kara echoed. She opened the refrigerator to look inside and then opened the freezer. “Oh hey, there are frozen pizzas in here!”

Cat nodded. “That’ll do for tonight. We can go to the store for healthier supplies tomorrow.” Kara was almost surprised. She’d never seen Cat be so completely amiable about anything before and she wondered if this was a side of the CEO she only got to see when she was around her son. “In fact,” Cat went on. “I’m starving too. How about we splurge and cook all three to make sure everyone gets enough to eat?” Her eyes went to Kara, who smiled at her and nodded.

Carter wandered into the living room space with his drink and crouched by the TV stand to look at the DVDs lined up underneath it. ‘Hey, Mom, they have your favorite movie here.”

Kara’s eyes met Cat’s. “And what is that?” she asked curiously.

“Oh…” the older woman smiled. “Gone with the Wind.” She laughed softly then. “You’re probably too young to have ever seen it.”

But Kara took a step closer to her friend, locking their eyes again as she eased into a believable Georgia accent. "As God is my witness, as God is my witness, they're not going to lick me. I'm going to live through this and when it’s all over, I'll never be hungry again. No, nor any of my folk. If I have to lie, steal, cheat, or kill, as God is my witness, I'll never be hungry again."

Cat swallowed, unable to pull her eyes away from the intense blue of her friend’s. “Wow,” she whispered, her feet shuffling closer. “That was… impressive.”

Kara grinned. “College drama class. I played Scarlett in a short adaptation.” She paused then. “You know, we should watch it together some night.” She took a breath. “Maybe when we get back to National City?”

“I’d love to,” Cat replied. She tilted her head then and brought her glass to her lips to take a sip. “What’s YOUR favorite movie?”

“The Wizard of Oz,” Kara smiled. “A girl trying to find her way in a strange world kind of resonated with me.”

Cat chuckled softly. “I can imagine.”

“And The Terminator,” the younger blonde added, making Cat laugh aloud. “It was Alex’s favorite and we watched it all the time. It has special memories for me.”

“Your sister’s pretty great, huh?” the older woman said with a smile.

“She is... but she’s so much more than just a sister. She’s my best friend, my protector, my confidant, my commander… and she kicks me in the ass when I need it… metaphorically speaking, of course.”

“Of course,” the older blonde grinned. She turned then and studied the oven. “This thing is big enough for all three pizzas.” She turned it on to warm and then looked at the controls.

“Miss Grant?” Kara said softly.

“Mmmm?” Cat turned back to find blue eyes at much closer range than before.

“Thanks.”

“For what?” The older woman asked, brows lifted in question.

But Kara just smiled and reached out to gently squeeze her hand. She turned then and strolled into the living room. “Find any board games?” she asked as she flopped down on the sofa next to Carter.

“No,” he replied. “But we should play Never Have I Ever.”

“NO!” Cat exclaimed from the kitchen. “Last time I played that, I ended up with the hangover from hell. Besides, you’re too young!”

“Ever played before?” Kara asked quietly with a little grin.

“No,” Carter replied ruefully. “I don’t really go to parties. How about you?”

“A couple of times…. as an adult.”

“I bet that’s more fun,” the young man said. “I bet adults have a lot more stuff to admit to.”

“Only if they tell the truth,” Kara winked, making him laugh. She got up when she heard the oven chime and went to help Cat unbox the pizzas and slide them in.

“You’re not encouraging my son to play that game, are you?” the older woman asked with a pointed look.

“Of course not, he’s too young for the alcohol... and it’s no fun without the alcohol, even if I can’t actually get drunk.” Kara replied. She closed the oven and backed away. “Besides,” she said, leaning back on her hands on the small island with, what Cat could only describe as, a sexy little smile. “I prefer Spin the Bottle.”

The CEO blinked. Then her throat bobbed visibly as she swallowed hard, and her eyes lowered to the full lips facing her. “I see.”

“Hey Mom, are there any bears around here?” Carter asked, looking up from a magazine he was browsing and breaking the sudden tension between them.

Cat eased past Kara, caressing her stomach affectionately, and went to join him on the couch. “In national forests, yes, but I’m not sure if there are any around here specifically.”

Kara took the seat on the other side of Carter, stretching her arm across the low back of the couch. “So, what do you want to do tomorrow, Birthday Boy? Sleep late? Wild party? Girls?” She raised an eyebrow then. “Boys?” she added belatedly. Cat looked at her in surprise, but Kara just shrugged. “Not making any assumptions.”

Carter laughed. “None of the above. I saw on the website that there’s a trail that leads up to a waterfall with a swimming pool. About an hour’s hike, it said. We could try that, maybe? I brought my swim gear.”

“Me too,” Kara replied enthusiastically. “Sounds great. What do you think, Miss Grant?”

“I think you should call me Cat,” Cat replied with a little chuckle.

Kara looked down but a broad smile spread across her face. “Cat,” she repeated.

“I think we should get up early, go to the store for supplies and then try Carter’s hike with a birthday picnic lunch,” the older woman added.

“Ooohhh,” Kara grinned, absently caressing Cat’s back with her fingertips. “Can we put candles on the sandwiches?”

“With my luck, we’d end up burning the forest down, so we probably shouldn’t,” Carter said with a good-natured laugh. “You know,” he added. “I’m really glad to be here with you both. Thanks for planning all this for us, Mom, and thanks for coming, Kara.”

“Are you kidding?” the reporter replied. “I wouldn’t have missed this for the world.” She looked over at Cat then, her smile widening even further. “I love being with you.”

The older woman inexplicably felt her cheeks heat and her chest grew the tiniest bit tight as her eyes roamed over her friend’s beautiful face. Then the oven timer buzzed loudly, breaking her out of her reverie. “Pizza,” she said softly.

“I’ll get them,” Kara said, getting up and going into the kitchen. She pulled two of the pizzas out and then paused, realizing she had nothing to put them on. “Uh… Cat? Could you come here a sec please?”

The CEO ambled into the kitchen but paused and shook her head as she saw the younger woman standing with a steaming hot pizza in each hand and a sheepish grin on her face. “Kara,” she scolded, quickly rounding the island to join her friend. “How on EARTH do you manage to keep your identity a secret,” she added very softly. She found three large plates and set them on the counter so the hero could put the food on them.

“Alex says the same thing,” Kara pouted. “I’m not THAT bad.”

“Hmmm…” the older woman replied as her friend went back to the oven for the third pizza, remembering an oven mitt this time. Then Cat efficiently cut the three pizzas into slices and put two on a small plate for herself and three for Carter. “Enjoy,” she told Kara with a little wink.

The hero just carried the other two pizzas into the living room and sat back in her spot on the sofa. They turned on the TV to a show about leopards and the older blonde smiled as she watched her son and friend eat it up, exchanging excited comments every now and again.

And Cat found herself just as glad as Carter that Kara had come with them.

Xx

“Ugh,” Cat groaned as she flopped over for the nth time. She punched her pillow and tried to get comfortable, but the couch was kind of lumpy, poking up right into her torso. Then she froze and closed her eyes as one of the bedroom doors opened and footsteps approached her.

“I’ve made up my mind so don’t bother arguing,” Kara said softly. “I’m taking the couch and you’re taking the bed.”

“Kara,” the CEO sighed. “I’m fine here.”

“Cat, you’re not fine,” the younger blonde replied, sitting on the edge of the couch. “I can hear you tossing and turning… you know...” She glanced at Carter’s closed door. “With my alien ears?”

“Not fair,” Cat muttered, making the hero chuckle but finally she sighed. “How about we compromise and just take turns on the couch.”

Kara shook her head. “How about we compromise and just share the tiny but surprisingly comfortable bed so we can both get some sleep.”

The older woman was speechless for a moment. “Kara… I can’t ask…”

“You’re not asking. I’m telling,” the hero interrupted as she got up and walked away. “Now get your stuff and get in here. No arguments. Chop chop.”

Cat couldn’t help but laugh as she pushed back the scratchy blanket and sheet and grabbed the pillow to bring it to Kara’s room. The younger woman was already back in bed, so Cat moved to the other side and got in. “You know, using a lumpy couch as an excuse to get me into bed isn’t exactly romantic, Kara,” she teased.

But the hero just grinned. “Romantic? Hell! If you snore, you’re going back out there.”

They were quiet then, lying on their backs and pressed together along their arms, staring at the ceiling as an owl hooting rhythmically outside, and the clamoring sound of cicadas, made them feel like they were truly in the heart of the forest. Then Kara’s hand moved a tad to squeeze Cat’s gently. “Thanks for listening to me. Good night, Cat.”

“Good night, Kara.”

Later that night, Cat drifted awake to find the slumbering superhero tucked against her back and, since she had no desire to change that, she smiled contentedly and drifted back to sleep.

Xx

Kara woke to find Cat’s side of the bed already empty. She stretched lazily and slid out of the warm nest to use the bathroom, brush her teeth and dress in shorts and a t-shirt. The hero wandered out into the kitchen to make coffee and then carried her mug outside to soak up some sunlight. She always felt more energized in the morning when she could take a moment to enjoy the bright rays, but she smiled and stayed quiet as she saw her friend, sitting in lotus pose on a yoga mat.

Cat was dressed in yoga pants and a tank top that outlined her slender figure as it pulled tight against her body with each deep breath. Her eyes were closed, and the morning sun filtered through her blonde hair, painting her in shimmering gold. She looked beautiful and Kara sighed softly as the familiar ache of attraction started low in her belly.

“Cat got your tongue? You can talk to me, you know,” Cat suddenly said, one green eye rolling in Kara’s direction.

“Cat puns?” the hero chuckled. “Shocking!” She stepped off the porch and strolled to her friend to sit cross-legged opposite her in the grass. “It’s a beautiful day,” she said, taking a sip of her coffee.

“Mmmm.” Both of Cat’s eyes opened then and she glared playfully, scrunching her eyebrows. “You’re evil. Now I want coffee.”

“Here,” Kara said with a grin, passing the mug to her friend to let her sip from it. “Sharing my bed with you and now sharing my coffee? Next step is marriage.” The hero accepted her cup back and took another sip herself. “But, if I get cooties, at least I’ll know who gave them to me.”

Cat laughed heartily and then got up to ease into tree pose. “Very true.”

“Can I ask you something personal?” Kara said then, looking up at her friend.

The older blonde pursed her lips but nodded amiably. “Sure.”

“You seem so different here… happier,” the hero said. “Is it because of Carter... or is it just because you’re away from CatCo?”

For a moment, Cat didn’t say anything. She moved into Warrior I pose and breathed deeply in and out. “Cat Grant at the office has to always show strength, be tough but fair and seem like nothing can ever take her down. Cat here with you and Carter is just a woman who loves her family and wants to make them happy.”

“This is the real you,” Kara said with a nod, not missing for a second that Cat seemed to be including her in her reference to family. “This is who I get to see when you give me advice and make sure I’m ok. I’m privileged, Cat.”

“The secret is...” the older woman mused. “They’re both the real me... but only people I truly care about get to see this version.” They were quiet again for another while as Cat moved into Warrior II. “I’ll tell you another secret,” she added. “I don’t much like yoga.”

Kara laughed in surprise and the older woman stopped what she was doing to sit down on her mat and steal her friend’s cup again. She looked Kara over for a moment and then tilted her head. “Do you work out?”

Kara shook her head and shrugged. “Honestly, I don’t have to.”

“Pull up your shirt.”

“Huh?” the younger blonde gaped.

Cat laughed. “Oh my God, your face. I’m not trying to molest you, Kara. Just show me your stomach.”

“Really?” Kara said. “Why?”

“Because, when I touched it last night, I felt some definition and I want to see what you don’t have to work out for.”

The younger blonde sighed but she got up and lifted her t-shirt to just below her breasts, sheepishly gazing at the sky as Cat’s eyes moved over her sculpted abdominal muscles and obliques. Her shorts were slung low on her hips and the cut of her groin made Cat’s breath catch. “Done?” Kara asked.

“Um… yes…” The older woman chuckled softly. “I’m jealous.”

But when Kara sat down again, she let her eyes roam a touch. “Believe me, you have nothing to be jealous about, Cat.”

They traded the coffee mug for another few minutes, chatting quietly, but then Carter wandered sleepily out onto the porch and crossed the grass to join them. “Morning.”

Cat smiled broadly and got up to hug him hard. “Happy birthday, Sixteen-year-old son!”

Carter grinned. “Thanks, Mom.”

Kara took her turn for a hug, swaying them playfully and then dropping a kiss on the young man’s cheek. “How does it feel to be so old?” she teased.

“I’m just glad I’ll never be as old as you,” Carter sassed back.

“Ouch, I’m not that old,” Kara laughed. “I turned only twenty-seven a couple weeks ago.”

“Sooooo old,” Cat teased as she wrapped her arm around the younger woman’s waist and squeezed her. “I’m sorry I missed your birthday by the way.”

“You sent me flowers,” Kara replied softly, still amazed at how free Cat was being with her affection. Although… she thought back to the hugs they’d shared in the past… “While you were in Europe, no less. That’s not missing anything, Cat.”

“I missed being able to give them to you in person though.” The older blonde squeezed Kara’s waist again. “I wanted to.” She smiled then. “Let’s get some breakfast and give Carter his birthday gift “

“Let’s do it!” Kara replied, going willingly as Cat guided them all back inside.

Over eggs, toast, and more coffee, they sat together, chatting about their plans for the day. Then Cat went to her bag to pull out a gift box and returned to the table to set it in front of her son. “Now,” she said. “You know I’m not a mother who spoils her child but, Honey, I’m so proud of how well you’re doing at school and how amazing a young man you’re growing up to be. So, this is something a little special.”

Carter blinked and looked down at the box. “Really?”

“Really,” Cat confirmed with a smile. “Go on and open it.”

As he did, she took out her phone and set it on the tabletop. “Oh my God,” Carter said as he gazed down at the gift.

Kara leaned over and peeked inside, already knowing what she was going to see since Cat had told her about it beforehand. “Epic,” she said with a grin and the young man pulled the car key fob out of the box, along with a new pair of Aviator sunglasses.

Cat snapped a quick shot of him holding the fob and grinning, then found a different photo on her phone. She set it in front of him and his eyes widened in disbelief. It was a picture of a brand-new LCorp Motors Dynamo SUV in a deep metallic blue, the same one he had as a poster on his bedroom wall at home. “Now you’ve got something to drive to go with your new driver’s license, and some sunglasses to look cool in. It’s waiting for you in the garage at home and it’s fully loaded with all the latest tech.”

Carter slowly got up and offered his hand to his mother. Cat smiled, took it, and got up to be pulled into the tightest, most loving hug she’d had from her child in a long time. “That’s AMAZING! Thank you so much, Mom,” he said into her ear. “It’s gorgeous and I absolutely love it.”

Kara watched, eyes welling as she watched Cat’s tears trail slowly down her cheeks. “You’re welcome, Honey,” the older woman replied, rubbing his back gently. “I’m glad you’re happy.”

The hero got up then. “I have something for you too,” she said as she went to the bedroom to her own bag to grab the gift she’d stashed there. She brought it back to the kitchen and set it down on the table. “Not as epic as your Mom’s, but I hope you like it.”

“I will,” Carter replied with an adoring smile that made Cat chuckle softly as she wiped her face. He ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the box to find a book nestled inside. “Oh... wow...” he said as he carefully picked it up and opened the front cover. “Kara... how did you get this?”

“You mentioned it a few months ago so I did some research online to find it. Then Supergirl did me the solid of going to Scotland to get the author to sign it.” She paused then. “It’s the right one... right?”

“What is it?” Cat asked as she leaned closer.

“It’s a first edition of Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone and it’s signed by J.K. Rowling! Kara, it’s perfect! Oh my God! Thank you!” The young man set the book reverently back into the box and then got up to hug Kara tightly.

“Wow,” Cat replied, looking at her friend in surprise. “What an amazing gift.”

“Carter’s worth it,” Kara replied, looking down and blushing a little at the wonder on the older woman’s face. “Soooo...” She cleared her throat. “How about we get going?”

Carter agreed, took his gifts to his bedroom, and got changed. Cat and Kara cleaned away the few dishes they’d used and then got changed themselves, slipping their swimsuits on under their clothes and packing towels into their bags. Then they all piled into the car and headed off to the grocery store.

Xx

“Phew,” Kara said as she walked next to Cat. “Tough hike.” Carter was a few yards ahead of them, focused on his destination.

Cat was breathing a lot heavier than Kara of course, as they climbed the steep slope toward the waterfall. “Really… Kiera?” she teased breathlessly. The younger woman grinned, made a show of wiping her brow and then turned to walk backward. Cat laughed and bumped her with her elbow. “Show off.”

“I can moonwalk it, if you like?” Kara said but she righted herself and linked Cat’s arm, giving her a little boost. “Not too far now.”

A few minutes later, the path widened, and they stopped alongside Carter, who was standing in the scrubby grass and gazing up in awe at the water tumbling from the rocky outcrop high above them. “Wow, Mom.”

“Yeah,” Cat breathed, unconsciously moving closer to Kara, and letting their hands brush. “It’s amazing.”

Then the younger blonde’s fingers were tangling through hers and squeezing gently. “It’s beautiful,” she murmured.

The water crashed down into a rocky pool and they moved toward it to find a spot to set their bags down. Even though the resort was busy, there were very few people around and the spot they chose was mostly out of the way of prying eyes.

Kara and Carter locked eyes. “Last one into the pool is carrying all the gear back down!” Kara exclaimed and then began hopping in place as she pulled her hiking boots off.

“You’re on!” Carter replied as he toed off his sneakers and pulled his shirt off over his head.

“I abstain from the competition!” Cat snickered as she sat down on the towel she’d laid out and stretched out her legs, crossing her ankles comfortably and leaning back on her hands.

Kara was laughing and almost overbalanced, but she managed to get her t-shirt and shorts off, revealing a modest swimsuit in a deep red.

Carter almost swallowed his tongue and did fall over as he gazed at the reporter’s body at the same time as trying to get his hiking pants off over his feet. Cat laughed loudly and shook her head. “Oh boy.” But she certainly wasn’t immune to the sight of the Kryptonian’s perfect, muscular figure herself. Kara was beyond gorgeous.

“What?” the younger blonde said. She tossed her glasses into her bag, frowning as she looked at them both and crossed her arms over her stomach. Cat just shook her head amusedly and Carter finished undressing, then raced Kara to the edge of the pool, giving her an opportunity to x-ray it for safety. “Don’t dive in, it’s too shallow,” the reporter warned as they reached the edge. “But the center is pretty deep.”

“How do you know?” the young man asked breathlessly.

“Oh... um... I read it on the website,” the hero replied with a shrug.

Carter jumped in then and laughed back at her. “I win!”

“Damn,” Kara chuckled as she jumped in herself but then she turned to find Cat approaching and her eyes widened. “W-Wow,” she stuttered softly.

The older woman was wearing a sleek, black one-piece suit that showed more than a little hint of cleavage and hugged her body like a second skin. Kara couldn’t help but think that the time Cat spent working out and doing yoga had certainly paid off. The CEO dipped her toe tentatively into the water, shivering a little. “Ok, that’s cold.”

Kara moved closer to her and held out her hand. “Let me help you?”

Cat smiled and took her friend’s hand but, as she stepped down onto an algae-covered rock, her foot slipped, and she gasped as she tried to catch her balance. Kara lunged forward and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her flush against her own body to steady her. “Whoops, I gotcha.” Then she was glad she was in the water as she realized that her own feet weren’t on the bottom at all.

Cat clasped her hands around the hero’s shoulders and their eyes met as they both sucked in a breath. Then she eased back and smiled shyly. “Another epic save. Thanks,” she said with a smile.

Kara grinned. “You’re welcome.” She cleared her throat and released the older woman, then guided her down by the hand into the deeper water. “It’s not that cold. You’ll get used to it pretty quickly.”

“Hey Mom, Kara!” Carter yelled from a rock nearer the middle of the pool where he was treading water. “A turtle!”

“I love turtles!” Kara called back and she quickly swam the distance to him, Cat following behind. “Awww, it’s so cute. Look at its little webbed feet.”

Carter poked her in the arm then and pointed upwards. “I dare you to swim under the waterfall, Kara.”

The hero looked up at the volume of water tumbling down from the mountainside. While she knew she could easily do it, she didn’t want Carter or Cat putting themselves at any sort of risk. “I don’t think I should, Bud,” she replied, with a glance at her older friend. “I think it’d be dangerous. The water’s too powerful.”

“Kara’s right,” Cat added. “I don’t think it would be safe.” She grinned then. “However, how about a different friendly competition? First one to make it to the other side of the pool and back to this turtle gets bragging rights.” The others nodded. “Three-two-one, GO!” Cat exclaimed and took off, leaving the other two blinking behind her.

“Hey!” Carter yelled and took off after her, leaving a laughing Kara to bring up the rear. She was absolutely loving this never-before-seen, playful side of Cat. The older woman was a great swimmer, but her son was right on her heels... which he grabbed, trying to slow her down with a wicked laugh.

“Foul!” Cat exclaimed. “No interfering with the swimmer while she’s winning!” They made it back to the turtle, neck and neck, and ended up hugging each other and laughing together. Kara’s heart melted and she joined them, watching quietly but then Carter grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into the hug too.

“Best birthday ever,” he grinned. Cat kissed one of his cheeks and Kara kissed the other.

“Happy birthday, My Darling,” his mother said. “I love you so much.”

“Love you too,” the young man replied.

They spent another hour or so playing in the water, but their rumbling stomachs soon drove them back to their bags to towel off and get the picnic out. Kara lay on her towel, relishing the sun as she tipped her head back. Then she caught Carter staring at her and he blushed as he quickly averted his eyes and busied himself getting drinks out.

“He’s crushing hard on you,” Cat said softly as she sat down next to Kara on her own towel. “In fact, I think he may be a little bit in love with you.”

The reporter sighed. “I’m aware. It’s really sweet.” She scratched her chest absently as she chuckled softly. “And, frankly, I’ve definitely dated worse guys.”

Cat rolled her eyes playfully, but then she reached out and touched the younger woman’s arm. “Thank you, Kara, for being his friend and taking care of him.”

Blue eyes fixed on her hand for a moment, then lifted and Kara smiled that smile the older woman loved. It was full and beaming. “Always, Cat. You both mean everything to me. Honestly.”

Cat nodded in return and then moved onto her knees to grab the sandwiches and hand them out. “Tuna sub for Carter…” She tossed it to her son. “Chicken wrap for me and...” She chuckled as she shoved the bag with the rest of the sandwiches toward the Kryptonian. “The rest for Kara.”

“It’s so cool, how you love to eat,” Carter said with a grin and Kara smiled in return at his kindness. She was more used to people teasing her about how much she had to eat.

She took a bite of ham and cheese. “Yum, so good.” She quickly finished her first two sandwiches and then lay back on her towel with a contented sigh as she looked up at the clear, blueness of the sky. “What a gorgeous day.”

Cat lay down too and turned her head to look at her friend, letting their eyes meet. “Beautiful,” she replied softly, and Kara suddenly got the impression that the older woman may not have been talking about the weather. Or maybe that was just wishful thinking on her part, she mused to herself. But then Cat turned onto her side, propping her head up on her hand. “Can I ask you a VERY personal question?”

Kara’s eyes went to Carter, who was scrolling through Instagram posts on his phone and not paying them any attention. Then, turning onto her side to mirror Cat’s position, gazed back at her. “Sure.”

“Do you... um... anatomically... are you the same as a human female?” The older woman kept her voice a murmur.

Kara’s eyebrows lifted. “Are you asking about...?” She paused and glanced down at herself.

Cat nodded. “You, of course, don’t have to answer... but I’m curious.”

Kara chuckled softly. “It’s ok. Internally, mostly. Externally... well...” She shrugged. “Probably not anything different that you’d notice... I mean, not YOU you... like... people in general.” She closed her mouth then. She knew babbling was a serious failing in Cat’s eyes. The older woman nodded thoughtfully but Kara couldn’t help taking the opportunity to tease her. “I don’t get a bulge in my pants when I’m turned on, if that’s what you’re curious about.”

Cat’s eyes creased as she laughed but she turned the teasing back on her friend. “As hot as that might be... that’s not what I was curious about. I was wondering more about how Kryptonians... reach their heights, so to speak.” She watched as Kara absently ran her tongue over her lips and it made her stomach clench.

“I would imagine,” the hero replied slowly. “That it happens for me much the same as it does for you, Cat. It starts as throbbing… wet… tightness... and builds with my lover’s touch until my orgasm crashes over me in waves of pleasure, making my entire body shudder and totally robbing me of breath and coherent thought.”

Cat swallowed hard. They were most definitely outside the realm of teasing now and solidly into the kingdom of flirting. “Touch...?” she said hoarsely. “Um...”

“Fingers,” the reporter murmured absently as her eyes lowered to Cat’s hand, and a slow burn ignited between her thighs. “I love to be touched.”

“Me too,” Cat whispered in reply, her own core reacting to the younger woman’s tone.

“Hey, Mom? Do we have more time to swim before we have to leave?”

Cat had to clear her throat and tear her eyes away from Kara’s face before she could answer. “Um... sure, Honey.” Then she blinked and got up. “Actually, I think I’ll join you,” A cold swim would help to get her libido under control... she hoped.

“Me too,” Kara replied, secretly thinking the same thing. As she was in the water, racing Carter across the pool and back, she gave herself a stern talking to. Being that close to Cat was causing her to surprise even herself with her behavior and she knew it wasn’t appropriate.

After a while Cat returned to their towels, leaving her son and friend playing in the water. Kara made a stirrup with her hands and being very careful of her strength, repeatedly tossed Carter into the air to dive back down into the deeper water. He eventually stopped her with a little laugh. “Too tired,” he panted, and she nodded with a grin as she wrapped a supporting arm around his waist.

Cat smiled as she watched them talking from the bank of the pool but then froze as her son seemed to seize the moment. She watched in utter horror as he pressed into Kara to cup her cheek in his hand and kiss her on the lips. “Oh fuck,” she whispered in shock.

Xx

“Thanks, Kara,” Carter said as they treaded water together. “You’ve been so wonderful, hanging out with me and getting me the book for my birthday. You have no idea how much it means to me.”

Kara smiled and squeezed his waist. “You’re a really great guy,” she replied. “It’s been my pleasure to see you so happy.”

She didn’t see it coming… AT ALL… and when Carter, overcome in the moment, pressed into her to cup her cheek and kiss her gently but confidently on the lips, her eyes widened in surprise. But luckily, her brain engaged, and she didn’t immediately reject him, but she was also careful not to kiss him back. He eased back shyly to meet her eyes, drowning in them, and then leaned in for more, but this time she cupped his chin and let her thumb rest against his lips. “I’m so flattered that you feel this way about me, Sweetheart,” she said very gently. “Because you’re totally amazing… but... we can’t do this, ok?”

“Is it because I’m weird?” he asked with a frown, blushing several shades of red that Kara was pretty sure she’d never seen before.

The hero’s smile widened. “You’re totally not weird, Carter, and I love you very much, just not in a romantic way. Do you understand?” He nodded dejectedly and she cupped his cheek gently, bringing his eyes back to hers. “I want you to find someone who sees what an amazing person you are and who loves you for you.”

“Ok,” he replied. “I’m sorry, Kara.”

“You’re very sweet and you have nothing to apologize for,” the hero replied. “Now, I don’t know about you, but I definitely need something else to eat. Want to share a sandwich with me?”

“No, thanks,” Carter said. “I’m just going to hang out here with the turtle for a while. I think Mom saw and she’s probably going to kill me.”

Kara squeezed his shoulder and then turned, finding Cat watching them like a hawk. “I’ll talk to her,” she said. “It’ll be ok.” And with a final smile, swam back to the bank of the pool where her friend was waiting. She climbed over the rocks and stepped up onto the grass to grab her towel and dry off.

Cat had returned to hers and she didn’t say anything for a moment as she gathered her thoughts. Then she looked up at the Kryptonian with a small smile. “So… new boyfriend?” she asked tentatively, hoping that Kara wasn't upset or angry.

The younger woman chuckled and laid her towel out again to sit on it. Then she grabbed her bag of sandwiches and pulled one out, unwrapping it and taking a big bite. She chewed thoughtfully and swallowed, then looked at her friend and smiled. “He really is the sweetest. I didn’t want him to feel horribly rejected so I let him kiss me and then let him down gently. First kisses are important, right?” 

“Yeah,” Cat smiled back in relief. “Plus, this gives him pretty epic bragging material.”

“Huh?” Kara said in confusion.

Cat laughed and waved her hand in Kara’s direction. “He gets to tell his friends that he had his first kiss with a twenty-seven-year-old goddess.”

Kara blushed as she laughed. “Cat! Stop!”

“Just sayin’…” the CEO replied with a shrug and a teasing grin. Then her face sobered. “But seriously… thank you, Kara, for being so kind to him. I did NOT see that coming.”

“Me neither,” the hero agreed with a shrug of her own. “But I have to admit… the kid has balls. He just went for it.” She grinned as she watched him leaning on the turtle-rock, idly kicking his legs and obviously deep in thought. “He was so gentle... it actually wasn’t the worst kiss I’ve ever had, considering it was his first.”

“Kara,” Cat said, eyes narrowed.

“I didn’t kiss him back, I swear!” Cat’s eyes narrowed even further, and the younger woman held up a hand, laughing softly. “Sorry. Closing my mouth now.”

They sat together quietly for a while as Kara finished her food. “Sometimes I wonder if…” Cat began quietly. She trailed off though and Kara raised an eyebrow at her.

“If…” she prompted.

“If… Carter missed out because his father and I weren’t married. Missed out on having a full-time dad, I mean.”

The hero thought about that for a moment. “Did you love Chris?” she asked.

“No,” the older woman admitted. “We only dated for a few months and then I ended it, but I couldn’t in good conscience keep it from him when I found out I was pregnant. After the initial shock had worn off, he asked me to marry him, but I turned him down.”

“I think…” Kara said slowly. “It might have been worse for Carter growing up in a home where his parents didn’t love each other. Chris may have ended up resenting you.”

Cat nodded her agreement, then tilted her head in question. “Did your parents love each other?”

The hero nodded. “Yes, for sure. I remember coming home to find them standing in each other’s arms… or sharing tender moments under the /darkath/ tree outside my bedroom window.” Her breath hitched and she looked down, chest tightening with the memories as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Cat frowned and scooted over to sit next to her. “Hey… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.” She gently cleared the tears from the Kryptonian’s cheeks with her thumb. “I shouldn’t have asked. I’m sorry, Kara.”

“No, you have nothing to be sorry for,” the hero sniffled. “Those are good memories for me. I just hadn’t thought about them for a while.”

The older woman smiled at that. Then she sighed softly. “I don’t think my parents loved each other. You know how critical my mother is, so they fought a lot. It was hard growing up in that environment. I worry that…” She shook her head then. “I want to be a good mother.”

Kara let her hand rest on Cat’s thigh, her thumb ghosting over the warm, soft skin. “You’ve raised an amazing young man, Cat. You’re an incredible mother.” Their eyes met and held. Kara took a breath and her heart stuttered as Cat’s fingertips moved to stroke little patterns on her hand.

“Thank you,” the older woman said and then she looked away, back toward the pool to find her son about to climb out. She cleared her throat and pulled her hand back as Kara did the same. Then Cat got up and brought his towel to him. “You ok, Sweetheart?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he replied with a sheepish smile as he wrapped the rough material around his waist. “Sorry.”

His mother grinned and leaned up to whisper in his ear. “She’s amazing and totally gorgeous but she’s a little too old for you. However, I’m impressed that you aimed high and went for what you wanted.”

Kara blushed a little and smiled, then lay down to relax as the sun shone happily down on her.

Xx

“I’m getting too old for this,” Cat said as they opened the cabin door and dropped their stuff just inside it on the floor. She went to the couch and flopped down onto it, smiling as Kara crouched in front of her to unlace her hiking boots and pull them off for her. “Thanks, Darling.”

The hero gently lifted her friend’s socked feet up onto the coffee table, massaged them for a moment then tweaked her big toe playfully and went to the gas fire to turn it on. Then she took a seat next to her. “You’re welcome and you’re far from too old, Cat. You did great today.”

“Yeah, Mom,” Carter agreed. “You’re amazing.”

“Awww, flattery will get you everywhere,” Cat chuckled. Then she rolled her aching shoulders. “I think I’m going to take a shower and change into my pajamas. Then we can make dinner and watch a movie, if you’d like? I made sure this morning to get the ingredients to make your favorite dinner, Birthday Boy.”

“Sounds great,” the young man replied. “I’ll go use the sun shower outside to clean up too.” He headed for his bedroom to grab his gear and then went outside, leaving Kara and Cat sitting together on the couch.

The Kryptonian crossed her legs and turned a little onto her hip to rest her arm along the back of the couch. “Today was the best day I’ve had in a long time,” she told her friend honestly. “My life has been a little… challenging… recently. So, thank you for allowing Carter to invite me. I really needed this.”

Cat nodded. “I’ve seen some of the things you’ve gone through, Supergirl, and I can only imagine the sacrifices you’ve had to make.” She slowly brushed her knuckles down the younger woman’s cheek. “You truly amaze me.”

“It’s always worth it,” the hero replied softly, unable to stop her eyes from glancing to her friend’s lips. Cat looked so beautiful… windswept and rosy-cheeked in the firelight. “To keep the… the… um…” She swallowed, distracted by the play of the fire’s flames in Cat’s green eyes and she was drawn closer to those eyes and lips and... “World… um… people… safe… I…” But she drew back suddenly then and stood up, running her hands over her face. “Sorry. I… Excuse me… I’ll be back in a few minutes.” She fled out the door into the waning evening light and walked quickly around to the side of the cabin where she leaned back against the log wall and closed her eyes to just breathe. Every part of her ached to kiss Cat and it was getting harder to stop herself. “Rao, give me strength,” she said, fisting her hands at her sides.

“Somehow, I don’t think there are any deities listening,” Cat’s voice sounded. “But I do think that we’ve flirted enough, Kara Danvers, and it’s time to do something about it,” And, as Kara’s eyes opened in surprise, she barely had time to get her hands up to grasp Cat’s hips before the older woman was pressing against her. The CEO’s green eyes burned right through her and the hero made a little sound of need as the intensity between them flared into a lot more. “I think maybe Carter gets his balls from me,” the older blonde added, then she took Kara’s face between her hands and kissed her.

Neither of them was prepared for the deluge of pleasure and emotion that crashed over them and Cat whimpered as her body ignited into flames, which burned deep inside her and made her stomach clench hard. Then Kara was turning them, pressing Cat back hard against the wall and kissing her with an urgency and hunger born of years of desire. The older woman tugged Kara’s bottom lip with her teeth, causing her to gasp and push her tongue deeper into Cat’s mouth. Then she broke the kiss and moved to the column of Cat’s throat to kiss it and then softly bite downwards. “Fuck, Kara…” the CEO gasped, pulling the younger woman even closer as she longed for Kara’s long fingers to be inside her. But then the sound of her son’s voice inside the cabin calling for them, brought her out of her lustful haze and she gently pushed against the hero’s shoulders. “Wait… fuck... Wait, Kara… We… we need to…” She gasped again as Kara’s hand moved to her breast. “Stop. Ungh… Carter…” Her eyes closed as the younger woman eased back just an inch.

“I want you so fucking much,” Kara groaned into her ear as she softly suckled the lobe. Then she pulled back completely and walked away, breathing hard and clenching her hands into her hair against her scalp as she fought to not just turn around and take the older woman, right there against the side of the cabin.

“H-holy sh-shit,” Cat stuttered, trying to get her own breathing under control. As soon as she was sure she could walk, she pushed off the wall and slowly rounded the cabin again to go back inside.

“There you are,” Carter said with a smile. He was freshly scrubbed and dressed in pajamas. “Where’s Kara?”

“Around here somewhere.” Cat walked toward the bedroom. “I’m going to take my shower now. Be back in a bit. Set the table for dinner please.”

“Ok, Mom,” Carter said amiably as he flipped the TV on and found an action movie to watch.

Cat went into the bedroom and closed the door, leaning back against it for a moment with her eyes closed. But then she realized the window was open and the shower was just being turned on and she shuddered at the thought of her hero, naked, so close to her. Her feet walked her to the en suite bathroom’s door, and she leaned against the jamb, the insistent throbbing between her thighs making her hand close convulsively on the timber surround.

She wanted it so much. She wanted that beautiful, muscular body under her lips and hands... had wanted it for longer than she could remember...

And now she knew that Kara wanted it just as much.

“Fuck it,” she muttered and stripped out of her clothes and swimsuit to push the door open and stride inside. The air was already heavy with steam and she could see Kara’s tall frame behind the frosted shower glass, so she pulled the cubicle door open and stepped inside, smiling sexily as the hero turned in surprise and then groaned as her eyes roamed over the older woman’s nakedness.

“Cat,” Kara whispered. “Oh God…” Cat’s hands were already on her stomach and her lips were closing around a hot and pert nipple. The water cascaded down over them as Cat sucked hard, then she moved up to capture the Kryptonian’s lips in a searing kiss that left them both breathless and wanting so much more. Wanting everything from each other. Kara’s hands were on Cat’s ass and she nudged the older woman’s thighs apart to press her own between them. Cat rocked hard against her, her eyes closing in pleasure and Kara ducked her head to kiss down her lover’s chest and then gently nibble and nip at her breasts. The older blonde quickly got lost in a fog of arousal and she pushed harder and faster against Kara’s thigh, the steel muscle there hurtling her toward orgasm. Cat groaned loudly and Kara kissed her, murmuring against her lips. “We have to be quiet... Carter....”

The older woman gasped in a breath and nodded, biting on her bottom lip as her hips jerked forward repeatedly. And then Kara spun her and pressed her against the cool tile to thrust her fingers hard and deeply inside her, grinding the heel of her hand into her. Cat was so wet that the hero’s fingers glided effortlessly, and she cupped the older woman’s breast and ran her thumb over the heated, tensed bud at its center, sending a bolt of lightning right to her core. Cat whimpered, wrapped her arms around Kara’s shoulders and, only a few thrusts later, she came hard, back arching as she struggled to stifle the cry of pleasure that wanted to tear itself from her chest. Kara covered her lover’s mouth with her own to swallow the sound, guiding her through the waves of pleasure and then easing her back to earth with very slow and gentle caresses.

Kara was so close herself; she knew it wouldn’t take much and she gently took Cat’s hand and eased it between her legs. “Please…” she said, blue eyes dark with arousal and pleading unashamedly.

“Oh Kara,” Cat murmured, and she groaned into the hero’s ear as her fingers eased through slick wetness. “You feel so amazing.”

Kara’s clit was big and swollen and she circled it, smiling as the younger woman’s eyes rolled back and she growled deep in her chest. It was the sexiest thing Cat had ever heard and she wanted to hear it again, so she pressed her fingers harder. The Kryptonian shuddered and growled again as she closed her eyes. “I’m so close,” she got out through a clenched jaw. She opened her eyes then to gaze into Cat’s. “Please, Cat… Fuck… Please…”

“Come for me, Baby,” the older woman whispered, tapped her fingertips firmly against the swollen bundle of nerves and then swirled them around and over it repeatedly.

Kara’s eyes slammed shut and her head tipped back as her orgasm crashed over her. Her muscles turned to steel and then to Jell-O, and she struggled to keep upright as her legs trembled beneath her. “Cat…” she moaned weakly, letting some of her weight rest on her lover as the waves subsided and left her momentarily drained.

“I’ve got you,” Cat said softly, hugging her tightly and kissing her forehead.

“I know,” the Kryptonian replied with a smile that made Cat’s heart melt.

Xx

“Haaaappppyyy biiiirthdaaaay toooooo yoouuuuuuuuuuu!” Kara finished singing as Cat set the birthday cake with sixteen lit candles down on the table. She gently rubbed the older woman’s back and grinned at her as Carter took a deep breath and then blew them all out with one long breath. “YAAAAYYY!! Great job!”

Cat leaned in and kissed her son’s cheek. “Well done, Sweetheart.” She was more relaxed than she’d felt in a long time and basically hadn’t stopped smiling all evening. Every now and again, she shared a look with Kara that made them both want to steal off to the bedroom, but they managed to stay mostly appropriate with each other in front of Carter, although Cat’s hand exploring the hero’s butt, as they stood behind the island together lighting the cake candles, had almost broken Kara’s resolve.

“Oh shoot,” the hero said then, pulling her phone out of her pocket. “I forgot; I have to call my sister. Back shortly.”

“Ok,” Carter replied with a smile.

Kara went to the bedroom and closed the door behind her. Cat and Carter took their cake, and a slice for Kara, and went to the sofa to sit together. “Did you have a good birthday, Honey?” Cat asked.

“The best,” Carter replied around a mouthful of chocolate frosting. “I don’t think it could have been any better, honestly.”

“You even had your first kiss,” his mother teased.

The young man blushed and covered his face. “I don’t know what I was thinking. I’m lucky she didn’t slap me or something,” he murmured from behind his hands.

Cat chuckled and patted her son’s leg. “She’d never do that. She’s too kind.”

“She is,” Carter agreed.

His mother nodded and then took a nervous breath. Carter needed to know that she had feelings for Kara too. “Hey… um… there’s something I need to…” But she stopped as a knock sounded at the door. “Who could that be?” she muttered as she got up and went to look through the spy hole. She smiled broadly then before opening the wooden portal and stepping back. “Well, well, well,” she said. “Look who the cat dragged in. Come in, Supergirl.”

Carter’s eyes widened with shock as the Girl of Steel stepped into the cabin, perching her hands on her hips. “Wow,” he breathed.

“Hi, Guys. Sorry to just barge in.” Supergirl crossed the room to sit on the couch next to the young man with a grin. “But a little bird told me it’s someone’s birthday today,” she said.

“Would that little bird be Kara, by any chance?” Carter asked, eyebrows raised.

Cat’s heart melted all over again.

“Mmmmmaybe,” Supergirl replied with a wink. “But seriously, I just wanted to drop by to wish you a happy birthday in person, even if it’s almost over.” She scooted forward to the edge of the couch then and reached under her cape to the hidden pocket at the small of her back. “I heard that you got a new car.” She handed him a LCorp Motors gift card along with a letter. “So, here’s a little something to help toward maintenance or just getting it tricked out. I was talking to Miss Luthor and she said it’s on her. Whatever you want. Just show these to the person you’re dealing with.”

“Wow,” Carter said again, totally amazed. “Thank you, Supergirl… and thank you for going to Scotland to get J.K. Rowling to sign my book.”

“Ah,” Supergirl chuckled. “Kara told you about that, huh? Well, you’re more than welcome. Jo and I had a really nice chat.” She got up then. “And now, I unfortunately need to get going.” Carter got up too and the hero kissed him softly on the cheek. “Be good, Birthday Boy,” she said with a tender smile.

The Girl of Steel turned and walked toward the door. “Bye, Miss Grant,” she said, and the older blonde smiled in return.

“Thank you for coming to see us, Supergirl. See you back in National City.” She opened the door, and Supergirl gave them a little wave before stepping outside and shooting into the sky.

Carter was shell-shocked and he just stared at the gifts his hero had given him. Cat chuckled softly and joined him back on the couch. “You’re very lucky to have so many people who care about you.”

“I… I know…” the young man breathed. “Mom,” he said then, eyes wide. “I think Kara is Supergirl.”

Cat tried not to react. “Really? Well, it doesn’t matter one way or the other,” she replied. “We should just be thankful for them both being in our lives.”

“Yeah,” Carter smiled. “Yeah, you’re right.”

It was fifteen minutes later when Kara emerged from the bedroom, tapping her phone against her cheek. “Phew, sorry about that. My sister can really talk when she wants to. She’s been dating someone new, and she had a lot to fill me in on.” She sat on the couch next to Cat and eyed her slice of cake. “What did I miss?”

“Supergirl was here,” Carter said with a big smile. “She gave me another gift from herself and Miss Luthor.”

“Lena gave you a gift?” Kara said, tone surprised. “That’s great. She’s my best friend, you know.” She wriggled a little to get comfortable and couldn’t help but put her hand on Cat’s. “What movie are we watching?” The older woman hooked their little fingers together and smiled thankfully at her.

Carter got up and went to the DVDs to pick one. “How about The Terminator?”

Cat nodded. “That’s one of Kara’s favorites. Go for it.”

Kara wanted to kiss Cat, but she just leaned against her a little instead. Bedtime would come soon enough.

Xx

“Oh… Cat…” Kara moaned very quietly into Cat’s neck. They were naked on their sides in their bed, chest to chest, legs parted and tangled as their breasts glided against each other’s through their rhythmic dance of pleasure.

Kara’s fingers were inside Cat and the older woman gasped as little tingles of pleasure made their way through her. “I’m right here, Baby,” she replied, huskily. “Are you ok?”

“Much better than ok,” the hero said with a smile. “You?”

“Same.” Cat groaned as she pushed her hips into Kara’s taking her even deeper inside. “This is…” She gasped as Kara’s thumb found her clit and rubbed it gently. “So wonderful.”

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” the hero murmured. “Wanted to feel this with you.”

“Me too,” Cat admitted.

Kara rolled them over so she could lie on top of Cat and push harder inside her. “You’re so beautiful and sexy.”

“Sweet talker…” Cat’s eyes closed, and she wrapped her legs around her lover’s waist, heels pushing into the small of her back. “Who’s about to make me come.” Her breathing came harder, and her breasts heaved with every gasp. Kara lifted a little to kiss them and she smiled as the older woman’s arms tightened around her neck and her hips lifted. “Harder, Kara…” she pleaded. The Kryptonian joyfully obliged and only moments later, Cat’s back arched and her lips parted in a silent cry of ecstasy. She shuddered and pressed up hard against her lover, needing to feel grounded by her gorgeous body. Then she came to rest, breathing shallowly, and held up one finger. “Just... give me one second,” she panted.

Kara chuckled softly, dropping little kisses on her forehead and cheeks. “Cat, you don’t have to…” she began but Cat silenced her with a finger on her lips. “I’ve been waiting for this all evening,” she said. She slowly rolled them over and kissed the younger woman’s nose. “You just distracted me by being so good in bed.”

“Is that... not what you expected?” Kara asked with a little frown.

Cat smoothed her fingertips over the little crinkle between the Kryptonian’s eyebrows and gave her a sexy smile. “Oh no,” she replied, her voice low and sensual. “I knew you’d fuck like a superhero… I just didn’t know you’d fuck like the Goddess of Love.”

Kara was speechless for a long moment as she felt a fresh wave of wetness pool between her thighs but then a broad smile spread across her lips. “Ok then.”

Cat laughed softly and kissed her teasingly. “And we’re only getting started.”

Xx

Carter wandered sleepily into the kitchen to turn on the coffee maker. He leaned back against the island and rubbed his eyes, then went through the cabinets to pull out some pans and dishes to start breakfast.

As the young man whisked some eggs in a bowl, he thought he heard laughing and he smiled as the door of the other bedroom opened. But then his eyes widened when his mother and friend stumbled into the kitchen, wrapped around each other and lips locked as they giggled together.

“Um... guess you forgot that I’m here too,” Carter said quietly, and the two women jumped and pulled apart, just as shocked to see him as he was to see them. Then he looked at Kara. “Now I get why...” He trailed off and tossed the whisk into the bowl. “I’m going for a walk.”

“Carter!” Cat called but he ignored her and walked out the front door.

“Let me,” Kara said softly.

“Kara...” Cat replied, upset threading through her body. “I’m the one who’s sleeping with his crush.”

“I’m the crush who’s sleeping with his mother. Which is worse?”

If it hadn’t been so devastating, the older woman might have laughed but, instead, she nodded. “Ok, go.”

It didn’t take Kara long to find her younger friend. Carter was sitting with his back against a tree, breaking a stick into small pieces and flinging them angrily. She stopped next to him and crouched. “Hey, can we talk?” 

He shrugged and made a little non-committal sound, refusing to meet her eyes, but the hero took that as a yes and sat with her back to the tree too, pulling her knees up and resting her forearms on them.

“When I met your Mom, I thought she was amazing,” she began. “It was my first interview with CatCo and I thought I’d have to go through an arduous process to become her assistant. But...” she smiled a little at the memory. “Your Mom hired me on the spot and, Carter, that was the first day of my journey toward falling in love with her.”

Carter didn’t say anything, but he didn’t stop her either, so she went on.

“I’ve been in love with her for a long time and I’ve struggled to be professional at the same time as trying to keep my sanity intact. She can be a handful.”

He smiled a little at that.

“I didn’t know that she felt anything for me, and I’d resigned myself to just having her as a boss, mentor and maybe even a friend. But when she and I finally kissed yesterday evening, it was my dream come true and I wasn’t thinking about anything else. I’m so sorry that my thoughtlessness led to your getting hurt. I want to be honest with you because she’s your Mother and I know she’s so important to you. I won’t ever lie to you.”

“You won’t lie to me?” Carter asked suddenly.

“I swear,” Kara reconfirmed with a nod.

“Then tell me the truth now... Kara, are you Supergirl?”

Caught in a trap of her own making, the hero looked down for a long moment and then let out a deep sigh. “Yeah, yes, I am.” She didn’t ask him to keep it a secret, not when she and Cat had already hurt him. “I... I get that you’re angry and hurt, but I swear to you, your Mom and I didn’t mean for that to happen.”

Carter nodded. “You love her, huh?”

“With every part of me.”

“And she loves you?”

Kara looked down again with a little grin. “I don’t know. We haven’t told each other. But... I’m pretty sure she likes me.”

“Promise me you won’t hurt her.”

“I can only promise that I won’t hurt her intentionally,” the hero replied.

“I’m still a little in shock,” Carter said. He’d stopped flinging the twigs though, which Kara saw as a win. “But I don’t want to stand in the way of you being happy together.”

“You’re amazing,” Kara whispered, in awe of the young man’s maturity. “Thank you, Carter.”

He nodded with a small smile and then got to his feet. “We should probably get back. Mom will be worried.”

“Yeah,” the hero replied. “She was really upset that she’d hurt you.”

On the walk back to the cabin, Carter bumped his friend with his shoulder. “Can I fly with you some time?”

Kara grinned broadly. “If you’re not afraid of heights, sure. BUT get your Mom to approve, ok? Last thing I want to do is piss her off, especially now that I finally know that she’s interested in me too.” She paused then and squeezed his shoulder. “Are we ok?”

The young man nodded. “We’re ok.” He paused then. “Wait... Mom knows you’re Supergirl?”

“Yeah.” Kara rolled her eyes. “She figured it out in like, the first five minutes.”

“Sneaky,” Carter chuckled. “I had no idea she knew.”

“She’s an investigative journalist. I don’t know why I thought I could hide it from her. Stupid me.”

The young man just laughed and shook his head. “I think maybe she actually does know everything.”

Xx

Cat was wringing her hands as Kara and Carter stepped into the cabin together. Kara smiled at her lover and kissed her on the cheek. “Your son is absolutely amazing. I’ll go for a walk and let you two talk.”

The older woman nodded as Kara left the cabin again. Then she looked at her son. “I completely understand if you’re mad at me,” she began softly but Carter held up his hand.

“I’m ok, Mom. Just promise me one thing. Don’t hurt her, ok?”

“Oh Sweetheart,” Cat whispered. “I love her. I’ll do my absolute best not to hurt her.”

“She’s Supergirl. She told me. And I know that you know.”

His Mom nodded slowly. “I’ve known a while but... it wasn’t my secret to tell.”

“Is that why you love her?” Carter asked gently. “Because she’s a hero?”

“No...” Cat shook her head. “Well.... yes... but that’s just one of the things I love about her. I fell in love with her before I knew her superlative identity. I love her because she’s kind and loving and patient, and she takes care of me just as much as you do.” She chuckled then. “And if I’m being totally honest, she’s incredibly hot.”

Carter smiled, his cheeks coloring a little. “You think so too, huh?”

Cat winked. “Oh God, yes.”

The young man nodded. “We’re ok, Mom. I want you to be happy and if Kara makes you happy, then I’ll be happy too. You should be brave and tell her you love her. Don’t waste any more time.”

Xx

Kara was standing at the waterfall. She’d wanted to avoid inadvertently hearing anything private Cat and Carter had said to each other, so she’d super sped up the trail, making sure no one saw her so she could sit under a tree and think.

Kara was deeply in love with Cat, and it was a little scary and complicated and amazing that Cat seemed to have feelings for her too. She’d wanted to say the words when they were making love in the shower and then again, all through the night in their bed when they’d made love over and over... but she’d held back. A part of her was afraid that Cat didn’t feel the same way and that this bubble... whatever it was... would burst as soon as they returned to National City.

She needed to talk to Cat but she also wanted some time alone to think. It was almost noon before she allowed herself to tentatively extend her senses and she smiled as she heard Carter and Cat’s laughs. It seemed like they were playing a game of some sort, so she got up and sped back down the trail, eager to join them.

She knocked lightly on the door of the cabin and then let herself in, moving to the table where her family was seated, playing a card game. “Hey, Guys,” she said.

Carter got up and hugged her. “Glad you’re back.”

Then Cat got up and, to her surprise, kissed her gently on the lips, caressing her cheek as she gazed into her eyes. “Carter gave me some advice,” she said, glancing at her smiling son. “I don’t expect you to say anything, but Kara, I don’t want to waste any more time than we already have. I love you and I want to be with you.” She smiled as tears welled in the hero’s eyes.

“How can this be true?” Kara murmured, cupping Cat’s face between her hands as her vision turned watery. “How am I this fucking lucky? Sorry, Carter.” She kissed Cat gently. “I love you so much, Cat. And I want to be with you, here... in National City... wherever... for as long as you’ll have me.”

“For as long as we’ll have each other,” Cat replied.

Then their lips crashed together, and they lost themselves in a long, sweet moment that made Carter clear his throat and slip away quietly to grab himself a drink.

“Sorry, Bud,” Kara called as soon as Cat had reluctantly released her lips. “No more mushy stuff for now. Promise.”

But Carter’s face just widened into a loving grin. “Mush… is ok.”

The End.


End file.
